Kembaran Akashi
by Levy Aomine Michaelis
Summary: Akashi punya kembaran? Wah bikin anggota seirin jadi penasaran nih. Ide ini ditemukan author setelah nonton kuroko episode 62 dan berharap jika ini bisa jadi episode 63 nanti xD *jduak* #AKAKUROXYGEN [YunAra Challenge no 01]


Ini bukan cerita asli Teiko Arc, meskipun saya tahu para Fujoshi-san sangat menginginkan adanya episode ini dalam Teiko Arc xD.

Baiklah selamat membaca minna

.

.

.

_Pada bulan April saat pertama kali aku masuk SMP Teiko.._

_Disuatu hari yang cerah dengan langit yang biru_

_Tim basket SMP Teiko harapan dan kekhawatiran dalam sebuah kehidupan baru dan saat itulah aku bertemu dengannya_...

Lelaki bersurai merah dengan seribu harapan yang tertumpu dipundaknya, sedang tersenyum padaku, Kuroko Tetsuya.

Pada saat pertama kali bertemu aku teringat padanya, teman masa kecil ku yang juga memiliki surai merah menyala. Namun yang ini sedikit lain, mimik wajahnya menyiratkan kewibawaan yang besar dan tatapan matanya merah menyalang. Ia tersenyum pada saat memilih ku untuk masuk kedalam tim reguler, ia berkata aku menarik dan akan berguna untuk tim ini. Wajah ku memanas dan dihatiku seperti ada ombak yang meluap mendengar itu.

Akashi Seijuuro, kapten tim inti Teiko yang memiliki kemampuan ke-absolutannya dalam kata-katanya. Semua yang dikatakannya adalah benar, dan semua yang ada pada dirinya adalah sempurna.

Itu lah pandangan seorang Kuroko tetsuya saat pertama kali mengenal Akashi semasa Sekolah Menegah Pertama.

****TEIKO ARC AKAKURO VERSION****

"Lalu apa maksudnya Akashi punya dua kepribadian Kuroko?" Tanya Furihata yang penasaran akan kelanjutan cerita Kuroko tentang masa lalunya.

"Oi Furihata, Kuroko sedang bercerita jadi jangan menyela !" Sang kapten seirin "Hyuuga junpei" memandang Furihata sakarstik.

"H-hai" Dengan nada ketakutannya Furihata kembali duduk diam.

"Baiklah akan kuceritakan tentang hal itu dulu Furihata-kun" Kuroko kembali larut dalam kenangannya

Kembali pada ditahun kedua sekolah menengah pertama, saat itu Kuroko bersama anggota basket lainnya baik junior maupun senior tengah berlatih keras atas perintah pelatih mereka.

"Tetsuya" Suara berat khas Akashi seijuuro menggema ditelinga Kuroko, membuat pemuda mungil biru muda ini refleks menoleh kebelakanngnya.

"Ada apa Akashi-kun?" Jawab Kuroko, wajah datarnya tetap terpatri.

"Sore ini kau ada acara? Jika tidak aku ingin mengundangmu kerumahku untuk memberimu latihan dan penjelasan strategi tambahan 'Hanya untukmu'" Entah telinga Kuroko yang bermasalah atau memang Akashi tadi menekan kata 'Hanya untukmu"—nya. Entahlah seperti Kuroko terlalu malas untuk berpikir dua kali untuk menjawab sang kapten.

"Tidak ada Akashi-kun, baiklah kalau begitu nanti sore aku akan pulang sebentar lalu pergi kerumah Akashi-kun" Jawab Kuroko, tubuhnya ia condongkan kebawah untuk mengambil bola basket yang tadi sempat tertunda.

"Tidak perlu Tetsuya, aku sudah meminta ijin ibumu lewat telepon tadi pagi. Jadi tak perlu khawatir dengan semua keperluanmu" Ketus Akashi sekenanya.

Kuroko mulai berpikir jika Akashi memang sengaja membuat dirinya untuk mematuhi segala perintahnya, meski dari awal Kuroko sudah menduga kejadiannya akan terjadi seperti ini. Tapi sayangnya Kuroko tak kan bisa menebak apa yang akan terjadi nanti, karena disela kediaman Kuroko sesaat sebuah seringaian melekat dibibir merah Akashi.

"Wakkata wa Akashi-kun, tapi aku akan mampir sebentar ke konbini jadi Akashi-kun nanti duluan saja" Jawab Kuroko Akhirnya.

****TEIKO ARC AKAKURO VERSION****

"Oah jadi kau sudah tahu ya bagaimana rupa keluarga Akashi itu? Jadi bagaimana apa dia punya saudara dan orang tua yang memiliki sifat seperti dia?" Kagami berkata dengan sakarstik, di perkataannya terselip nada mengejek pada sang pemuda pendek bersurai merah nun jauh disana.

"Kalau itu aku juga belum Kagami-kun, aku pernah melihat rupa orang tua nya saja dari bingkai foto keluarga, tapi—" Kuroko terdiam sejenak, pasukan seirin menatapnya serius sepertinya ini lah hal yang penting dari inti cerita ini

"Akashi-kun punya kembaran" Kuroko melepas kata-kata keramat bagi Kisedai itu.

"Hah?!" Respon kaget semua anggota seirin

"What the hell are u serious?! " Tentu saja ini respon Kagami dengan logat sok inggrisnya.

Kuroko hanya mengangguk pelan.

****TEIKO ARC AKAKURO VERSION****

Kening Kuroko mengkerut sesaat melihat sosok seorang pria yang kini sedang berdiri didepannya, Pria ini mengenakan jas berwarna putih yang biasa dipakai oleh Kuroko saat pelajaran biologi di SMP nya dengan kaos oblong biru didalamnya. Kuroko merasa Akashi yang didepannya ini bukanlah Akashi walau rupanya sangat mirip Akashi karena ada dua perbedaan yang disadari oleh kuroko. Pertama kenapa Akashiyang ini memandang kuroko seakan dia ini adalah tamu yang tak diundang? Dan yang kedua sejak kapan kedua pupil mata Akashi berubah menjadi dwi warna begitu?

Tatapan tajam gold dan red light yang menghiasai kedua mata pria ini tengah menyelidiki Kuroko dari kepala hingga kaki, Kuroko yang merasa tidak nyaman ditatapi sejak pintu terbuka tadi langsung membuka suara.

"K-konbawa Akashi-kun—"

"Ah kau pasti Kuroko Tetsuya" Oke sekarang Kuroko benar-benar kaget, bukan hanya matanya yang berbeda sekarang Akashi juga pura-pura baru mengenalnya.

"Siapa yang datang sei—oh Tetsuya, masuklah" Tiba-tiba kepala pria bersurai merah lainnya menyembul dari belakang Akashi.

"Eh? Tunggu Akashi—" sekarang kuroko bertambah kaget dengan hadirnya Akashi lain dibelakang Akashi ber jas putih yang menyambut kedatangannya tadi dan author juga berpikir kapan Kuroko harus menghadapi kejadian absurd ini didepan pintu rumah akashi. Karena kasihan melihat Kuroko yang dari tadi dibiarkan didepan pintu oleh sang tuan rumah, Akashi yang baru keluar tadi mengajak Kuroko untuk masuk dulu kedalam.

****TEIKO ARC AKAKURO VERSION****

"Jadi kalian kembar?" Ujar Kuroko memastikan, kedua Akashi itu mengangguk.

"Kau hanya perlu memanggilku Akashi seperti biasanya Tetsuya, dan panggil saja kembaran ku ini dengan Seijuuro" Ketus Akashi yang dikenal Kuroko sebagai kaptennya.

"Tunggu, kenapa kau tak pernah menceritakannya padaku Akashi-kun?"

"Jangan salah paham dulu Tetsuya, asal kau tahu baru kau saja yang aku undang kerumahku sejak aku masuk Teiko, anggota kisedai lainnya belum pernah datang kemari dan tidak tahu menahu tentang kembaran ku. Jadi untuk apa juga aku menceritakannya padamu."

****TEIKO ARC AKAKURO VERSION****

"Ah jadi seperti itu pertemuanmu dengan kembaran Akashi itu ya, lalu kemana kembarannya itu sekarang?" Sergah Kagami, antusias nya dan para anggota lainnya masih kukuh menunggu cerita selanjutnya dari sang bayangan meski sering dipotong terus oleh pertanyaan-pertanyaan ingin tahu.

"Sei-kun sedang belajar di Amerika sekarang, dia bersekolah di sekolah kedokteran tingkat menengah atas. Sei-kun memiliki fisik yang lemah berbeda dengan Akashi-kun, jadi ayahnya memfokuskan dirinya untuk menjadi seorang dokter dan selama ini juga Sei-kun hanya homeschooling. Jadi wajar jika dia tak pernah terlihat" Jelas Kuroko, para Seirin hanya mengganguk dan ber-Oh- ria menangapinya.

"Lalu apa cerita setelah itu?"

"Eh?" Blush. Pipi Kuroko tiba-tiba memerah dan membuat Seirin kebingungan yang disertai kaget, Riko malah sempat-sempatnya memfoto Kuroko dan mengupdatenya di akun Instagrammnya.

****TEIKO ARC AKAKURO VERSION****

Kuroko mengerucutkan bibirnya mendengar jawaban Akashi. Kuroko memilih untuk tidak ingin lebih tahu tentang kembaran Akashi itu, sementara kembaran Akashi "Seijuuro' terus menatapnya intens.

"Ada apa Sei-kun?" Tanya Kuroko yang mulai merasa risih.

"Ternyata akashi benar, kau itu imut sekali Tetsuya, seperti air susu bening yang melayang dilangit biru yang cerah"

W-what-? Oke telinga Kuroko sekarang rasanya panas sekali mendengar itu, apa ini sifat kembaran Akashi? Owh kenapa jauh dengan sifat yang satunya ya, punya sifat menggombal. Tapi tunggu, tadi seijuuro bilang 'Ternyata akashi benar' . Apa mungkin?

"Mmmph—" disela lamunannya, Kuroko tiba-tiba dikagetkan oleh ciuman tiba-tiba Akashi, ciuman lembut yang langsung menyapu permukaan bibirnya, tapi tunggu sejak kapan Akashi dan kembarannya ini sudah duduk disamping Kuroko. Dengan tenaga nya Kuroko mendorong Akashi menjauh.

"A-akashi-kun apa yang kau lakukan?" Wajah Kuroko memerah atas perlakuan mendadak Akashi barusan.

"Hanya memberimu energi Tetsuya—"

"Hei kau curang start duluan Akashi" Seijuuro tersenyum menyeringai, ia dengan cepat menarik pipi Kuroko untuk menghadapkan wajahnya pada dirinya, dan dengan cepat si kembaran Akashi ini melakukan hal sama pada Kuroko. Wajah kuroko kembali memanas, sebuah pelukan hangat menyergap dari balik punggungnya, rupanya Akashi tengah memeluknya dari belakang dan memberinya kecupan pada leher Kuroko.

Kuroko yang hampir kehabisan nafas dicium dan lumat bibirnya oleh seijuuro memberontak dan akhirnya lepas dengan nafas ngos-ngosan.

"To-tolong hentikan Akashi-kun Sei-kun, apa yang kalian—lakukan ini?" Ucap Kuroko terengah-engah.

"Apa? Kami hanya memberimu kasih sayang kami Tetsuya" Seijuuro membelai-belai surai biru laut Kuroko.

"Ya, karena kami berdua mencintai Tetsuya"

CUP !

Kedua pipi Kuroko dikecup bersamaan oleh Akashi dan Seijuuro. Dan kejadian selanjutnya sudah bisa ditebak oleh kalian bukan?

*author ketawa ngikik*

TAMAT

Hai hai, Levy-chan disini.

Terimakasih buat para senpai dan semua pembaca yang sudah meluangkan waktunya untuk membaca mereview dan mem-fav fanfict saya yang absurd ini.

Oh ya buat yang tanya soal perkataan Aomine di fanfict Checkmate kemaren itu memang Typo, disitu Kurokonya laki-laki kokJ

Ok jaa naa minna-san ^^

*author nyemplung sumur*


End file.
